


Late Nite

by writerswritingwritings



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerswritingwritings/pseuds/writerswritingwritings
Summary: It's late and Kara has arrived at L-Corp.No actual plot.





	Late Nite

**Author's Note:**

> There is girl penis and sex in this. But it is supercorp..sooo (￣∀￣)

Lena was just finishing with her work. It was already 11pm way past working hours. So when someone knocked on her office door she didn't know who to expect. 

But a smile grew on her face when she saw who it was. 

"Kara. "

"A lil birdie told me you were still here. "

"I don't suppose that bird is blue and red in color? "

Kara just smiled and entered the room, carrying a plastic bag with what looked like a load of takeout food. 

Lena put down her pen and set aside her papers. She walked over to Kara as she set the food on the table. 

"I really don't like you not eating at proper times. Or not eating at all!"

"I'm sorry but I got caught up and now that I finished all those reports I have my Friday night and the whole of Saturday free."

"Lucky me," Kara grinned, her arms going around Lena's waist as their lips met. She followed her lips when she tried to pull away. "We should eat. "

"I have something else in mind," Lena said with a husky voice, her tongue swiping across her lips prompting the blonde to open them.

"Mmm.." Their tongues collided and tangled in each other. Kara's hands travelling down her body until she reached her bossom, squeezing them in her hands. 

"Oh!" Lena gasped, before pulling away she bit her bottom lip, tugging it then speaking, "Take me."

Kara didn't waste time in pulling down the zipper of her skirt while Lena took care of her blouse, unbotting them one by one until she was only in her lacy underwear. 

"Beautiful, " Kara breathed out. Her breasts filling her bra and underwear hugging her curvaceous body but as much as she loved them Kara wanted to see the real deal.

As if reading her mind, Lena unclasped her bra, releasing her ample breasts. Her nipples hardening at the cool breeze against them. 

Kara moaned and quickly leaned down to take one in her mouth, sucking and licking the hardened pebble as her hand groped the other one. She lowered herself to her knees, kissing the porcelain white skin along the way. Lena's hand combing through her locks. She pulled down the lingerie keeping her from her snack. 

"Ohh... Kara!" Lena's legs quivered as her tongue found her clit and immediately sucked on it. 

Kara moved her tongue down, tasting her wetness, "You taste amazing. Mmm.. " she put one leg over her shoulder as she pushed her tongue inside Lena's pulsing cunt. Her moans grew louder as she started humping her face, she pushed her tongue in and out faster. Lena held tight to her hair as she was closer to orgasm. With one last suck to her clit Lena came undone, legs shaking from the orgasm. 

"Fuck!" Lena gasped for breathe and pushed at her gently when she kept licking her. 

Kara took her face in her hands and kissed her fervently, pushing her body until her legs hit the couch and had her promptly sit on it.

"You're overdressed." Lena quickly unbuckled her belt, smirking at her with a glint in her eyes. Kara stood before her grinning back, biting her own lip at the memory of it. Before she removed her pants, Lena revelled at the tent her cock created. "Is this a gift for me?" 

Kara only moaned when she put her mouth against her clothed genital. Her mouth going lower until she was sucking the head. "Lena, please. "

She chuckled and unfastened her zipper, pulling her cock out, Lena heard her sigh in relief but it quickly turned into a moan as she took her cock into her mouth. 

"Ohhh... Baby." Kara looked down at her with half of her cock inside her mouth, her red lipstick nothing but a smudge. 

Lena worked her mouth on her big, fat cock, she slobbered it with her saliva as much as she could as it stretched her mouth. Her hands opened her pants and pushed them down, with reluctance she pulled away as she did the same with her briefs but quickly put her mouth back on hier cock. 

"You're hungry huh?" Her chuckle was more of a groan as she put her hand on her head, threading her fingers through her hair. 

"Starved." Lena pulled off of her to answer then went back quickly but this time her mouth and tongue were on her balls. Lathering the big sacs with her spit. Her eyes were glossy with lust, as she played with her balls, "These look so full, brimming."

"I haven't touched them all week. Just as promised." She moaned at Kara's admission. She had been asking her to do this for quite some time but she couldn't keep her hands (and cock) away from the CEO, is what she said. The last week they had both been very busy and had been aching to touch each other but were both disturbed many times. They realized this made it the perfect time for this. 

With one last suck against the head of her dick, Lena turned around on her knees, her hands on the back of the couch. 

"Fuck me, Kara."

"Gladly." With one last pump to her dick she lined it to her entrance and pushed in, slowly. 

"Fuuuck." The head of her phallus was big and was always the biggest stretch for the CEO, the rest of the cock making her feel full. "Mm.. Keep going." She said breathlessly. 

Kara put her hands on her hips and slowly pushed her cock in until she reached her womb's entrance. "So tight, Lena."

"You're just…so biiig.." she moaned when the blonde started moving and picked up her pace. She kept a tight hold on the back of the couch as her pussy got pounded. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Kara pulled her hair, getting a moan in response as she kept thrusting into her tight cunt. "If the people could see you now. Moaning and writhing like a little whore. My little whore. "

"Yours, yours. Fuck Kara!!" Her cockhead kissed the opening of her womb. The combination of pain with her pleasure was driving her higher and higher to an orgasm. Her hands were white from gripping the couch tightly.

Kara could feel the tightening of her drenched pussy. With one hand in her hair and the other on her shoulder Kara thrust faster, pulling her body back against hers. The loud, lewd noises of their sex resonated in the room. 

"Cumming! Cumming!!" Lena's back bowed in a perfect arc, mouth open, shouting Karas' name over and over as her pussy clenched and unclenched on the penis still thrusting inside her. 

"Fuck! Lenaaa!" Her hips kept moving, faster and faster until she thrust her cock one last time and released a week's load of cum. 

Lena could feel the way her cock pulsed as she continued to empty her warm, gooey cum inside her. Reaching back, she arched her back against Kara's front and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss, teeth and tongue tangling as their breathes mixed. 

Kara reached down and circled her clit with her fingers. Her other hand played with her breast, pulling and twisting her nipple. 

"Keep going." Lena thrust back feeling her cock still semi hard, "I'm gunna cum again."

Kara gave three rough thrusts and pinched her clit. She came with a loud moan, screaming Kara's name. When she felt the brunette slacken in her arms, she pulled out slowly, both of them groaning at the loss. Her dick twitched when Lena put a hand against her wide open vagina, her cum slowly oozing out and she started spreading it around her pussy lips. 

Karas' eyes followed the pale hand, until it was sucked into red, swollen lips. 

"If you want us to get home tonight you better stop that." She grinned. 

"And if I don't want to?" Lena raised her brow, a smirk on her lips. 

"You're the boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! If liked, maybe I'll add more :)


End file.
